Dark the Husky
by Slick the Wolf
Summary: After meeting a Samoyed named Nanook, Eggman works with his new pal to destroy the two blue pests with a new weapon.
1. Eggman's New Fiend

Hello there, folks! The big dog is in the house! Now, before you read my story, read this disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Sonic Team! They rightfully belong to Sega Inc. I will NOT repeat myself! I do not own the Sonic Team. Man, I just repeated myself! I'm such an idiot! Oh, well. Just enjoy the story. **

Chapter One: Eggman's New Fiend

Once again, Eggman was still upset that Sonic and his new pal, Ryan, had foiled his plan again.

"Curse that hedgehog and that filthy mutt! I had no idea that his dog was that fast like him. But now that mutt is with him, it will be impossible to get what I want!""Would you pipe it down, dawg? I'm trying to sleep here."He turned to a brown dog that was lying on the floor. He was an Afghan Hound dog/ Doberman mix. The dog had peanut butter fur on him. He had dandelion fur on his muzzle, belly, and a quarter half on the tip of his long, curled tail. He also had dark brown, long floppy ears.

The dog opened his violet eyes and said, "Dang dawg, why do ya have to complain so much. You know, no matter how many times you try, your plans always go down into the toilet.""Shut up, Mutt! Why did Rouge had to find you with the others?""Because I was with them and you'd like me at first."

"That was until you started talking so much.""But I'm a use for help."Eggman pulled his moustache and said, "You do have a point, but how am I'm suppose to stop Sonic and Ryan.""Ryan you say?" someone said.

They both into the shadows which a figure was standing there.

"Huh? You know the dog too?""Know him? I tried to defeat him."Eggman and Mutt both exchanged questioned glances at each other and then back at the figure.

"What do you mean?" Mutt asked.

"I've been trying to take over that world every time, but whenever I'm there, so is that stupid mutt and his friends.""Who are you?" Eggman asked.

As the figure came out, it turned out to be a white dog with a curled tail and a black scar down its left eye. He also had black eyes had red pupils. (Similar to Eggman's, but Eggman's is creepier without them. *shiver*)

"The name's, Nanook, but call me Dr. Nanook."Mutt stood up and said, "Hey, I've seen your breed before! You're a…husky!" Nanook stared at him.

"No, wait! A malamute!" Still silence. "I got it! You a husky/ malamute mix.""No, you moron! I'm a Samoyed dog.""Oh. I was close, though."The white dog's gaze turned to Eggman again. "Chatty dog you got there.""He's not mine. He's-" Eggman was interrupted by Mutt's talking.

"He's just my bond, man. I mean, I rightfully belong to Rouge and I partly belong to Shadow. But I just like hanging with Eggman." He shut up when Eggman looked at him.

Nanook cleared his throat. "Anyway, I've trying for years to gain the possession I want. Nanook land. But that stingy mutt keeps holding me back! But now that I see that you're in hold from that hedgehog, I wanted to see if we can work together to get what we want.""You mean like cooperate together?"Nanook nodded. "Uh huh. What do you say? Deal?" He stuck out his hand.

Eggman smiled and shook his. "Deal."

Mutt cowered down and slinked away.

"_Now that I have a new allied, we can eliminate those two speedsters!" Eggman said in his head._


	2. Meeting Shadow

Chapter Two: Meeting Shadow

Sonic and Ryan were taking a run in the woods after showing Ryan the places in his world. Ryan stopped for a second.

"Man, you sure have a lot of places in your world. I wished I knew about this earlier."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself with the tour."

"Yeah." He sat down and scratched his left ear.

"You can go on without me. I'll catch up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just as fast as you."

"Okay." Sonic said as he zoomed off.

"I feel something biting me. I wonder if it's a flea." He turned to his back to find out that he had a tick on him instead. He growled and grabbed it with his teeth and started pulling it. When it finally gave up and let go, Ryan put it to the ground and smushed it.

"_Now that's over, I can rejoin Sonic."_ he thought to himself.

He continued running until he stopped when he saw another hedgehog standing behind the bushes.

"_There you are!"_He sneaked up to the figure and jumped on it. He pinned him down to the ground and said, "Gotcha that time!"He cocked his head and sniffed him.

"You have this weird smell and *sniff sniff * wait a second!" He jumped off the hedgehog. "You're not Sonic!"The hedgehog got off and wiped the dust off of his legs.

"Who do you think it was?"

"Um, nobody. Listen, I'm sorry-"

"You'd better be…did you just talk to me?"

"Why not?"

"Seems like everywhere I turn, I always see dogs talking to me lately. Especially Rouge's pinschers and her mutt."

"Wow, do you have a dog?"

"No, except for that dog, Mutt, who says I'm only his half owner. But never have and never will."

"But maybe you'll change your mind. It just takes time."

"Why would I waste my time on a dumb mutt like you, Shep."That got Ryan's attention which he curled his lips and pinned his ears down.

"Now, you listen here! You got the wrong information here! First of all, I'm a purebred husky. Not a mutt! And the name ain't Shep. It's Ryan. Ryan the Husky. The world's fastest canine alive."

"Hmph! Well, Ryan the Husky, since you said that you're fast, lets see you prove it, mutt!"

"I'm not a mutt!"

"Hey! What's going on here!" someone shouted. Both eyes turned to a cobalt blue hedgehog standing ahead of them. Sonic walked up to them and turned to Shadow.

"Is there a problem?"

"Is this your dog?"

"Yeah, why you sound surprised?"

"I'm not. I can tell this is your mutt because I see the resemblance between you two and don't you hate dogs?"

"Not anymore. Just leave Ryan alone and take a hike, Shadow."

Shadow narrowed his eyes at Sonic and then turned to Ryan. "Catch you later, mutt." And with that, he sped off in a different direction. Sonic put his hand on Ryan's should.

"Who is he?"

"That's Shadow. He's fast as me, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Is he always like that?"

"Most of the time."

"Grumpy?"

Sonic hesitated. "Kinda like that."

"Oh. Can we go home now?"

"Sure."

Please review!


	3. Researching on Demon Dog

Chapter Three: Researching on Demon Dog

At the Eggman Base, Eggman was discussing his failures to Nanook.

"Yes," the Samoyed said, "now I heard that your grandfather had a hedgehog named, Shadow?""Indeed."

"May I please see the diary?"

"Why of course, my good friend."Eggman turned to his computer and started searching for his grandfather's diary.

When he finally found it, Nanook took a look at Project: Shadow."Interesting, and pursue that Shadow was on your side before?"

"Yes, but now that's gone, all I got is my robots and Mutt."

"By the way, where is he?"

"He's probably with Rouge."

"Yes, I ju-"He stopped when he saw a diary that said, "Demon Dog" in it.

"What is this 'Demon Dog' I see?"Eggman looked too. "I really never saw that there."

"Well, lets check it out."They both started reading the passage.

"Interesting, this dog is also another creation made from my grandfather. It says that it was suppose to be a friend for my cousin, Maria, but it grew out of control and tried to attack him. Finally, he got hold of the dog and put it down. He placed the dog in a coffin and placed it…it doesn't say where he placed it, but if we get a hold of it, we might be able to use it to take over the world.""I love that plan, doctor.""But first we got to find it. Hmm…"

"What is it?"

"We might have a clue of where it is. Mutt, told me that he saw a coffin in the heart of Mystic Ruins. I didn't bother asking him where in the Mystic Ruins, but now I have you, we'll be able to find it!"

"You make me feel so confident. With nothing to stop us, we'll get what we want! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Ohohohohohohohohohoho!" Eggman laughed. (Sounding like Santa Claus.)

I don't get why Eggman has to laugh like that. He sounds creepy, man.


	4. The Search

Chapter Four: The Search

Later that night in the Mystic Ruins, Eggman flew down in his Egg Pod with Nanook sitting on the side.

"Hmm-hmm. It looks like a dirty, old swamp.""It is. Now, I wonder where Mutt said he found it?" He flew around the area a few times, but didn't see it.

Eggman soon became frustrated with the search.

"Where is that stupid coffin!"

"Patience, Eggman. Do you think we've checked underneath the water yet?"

"Hmm, haven't thought of that. Maybe it is because when Mutt came back, he smelled as worst as this swamp."

"I'll go swim down there to see if I can find it even if it kills me."

Nanook jumped in the water and swam underneath the water. A few minutes later, he burst up above the water and said, "It smells like dog in here and I found it!"

"Excellent! Bring it up here."He duck underwater and dragged it up on land.

"Good, now lets go back to the base." He sniffed the air and turned to Nanook. "Plus, a bath for you. You smell like a wet, stinky dog."

"Because I do."The both went back to the base with their 'prize.' They both examined the coffin.

"In order to open it, I'm just gonna put this Gypsy Emerald in there." Nanook said as he placed it in the hole which it started glowing. Both of them stood back and watched the magic happen. When the bright light disappeared, the coffin case opened up and a dog figure stood up on its two feet.

They both gasped when they saw that it was the figure of a husky.

"It can't be!" Nanook said in shock.


	5. Dog in Water

Chapter Five: Dog in Water

Ryan was wandering off in Mystic Ruins when he heard a splash come from the swamp. He went near the edge and spotted something moving underwater. The thing moved towards his direction and then stopped.

"_What the-?"_

He was cut off when something jumped out of the water. He jumped back and looked at the figure that jumped on land. He jumped back as he saw the thing with green slime covering it. It looked like a dog, but he couldn't tell because of the slime.

"Oh, my gosh! It's the lake monster!""Where?" she said looking around in shock.

"_Huh? It sounds like a girl."_ "You, of course."

"What?" She looked at herself and chuckled a little bit.

"What's so funny?"

"You actually think I'm some sort of swamp monster?" Ryan nodded. "I'm not a monster." She shook the slime off of her while Ryan covered his eyes to avoid getting slime in his eyes.

"I'm a Golden Retriever."

Ryan opened his eyes and his jaw dropped open. She was sky blue and had white on her belly, feet, and muzzle. Her green forest eyes met his green emerald eyes.

"Wow…" Ryan said breathlessly.

She cocked her head. "Is there a problem?"

"What? No! I was just…um, daydreaming."

"Okay. I haven't seen you before. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Ryan. Ryan the Husky. World's fastest canine alive. I'm courageous, brave, and I happened to be Sonic's dog."

Her eyes brightened up. "You're Sonic's dog? As in Sonic the Hedgehog's dog?"

"Yep."

"Oh, my gosh! Sonic finally got a dog and I'm actually talking to him. This is great! Now, Sonic won't think that I'm just a sloppy, old retriever."

"Sloppy?"

"Yeah, he used to call me that. Well, not in a bad way. So, what does he think of dogs now?"

"He thinks they're awesome now."

Her eyes even got more brighter. "Really?"

"Does this face lie to you?"

"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe he changed his mind."

"I know, right? So, what's your name."

Her eyebrows went up. "Oh, man. I've been so excited that I forgot my manners, but the name's Alue. I'm self- confident, loyal, and I'm Big's dog and a tomboy."

"Who's Big?"

"That's my owner. He's a…um,…lets just say he's a big cat. He loves to fish…and that's all he does."

"Fishing?"

"Yeah."

"What do you do?"

"I mostly just go jump in the water and bring him back the fish or if his lure is stuck in the water."

"Don't you get bored?"

"Eventually, yes, I do get bored of it. I mean, doesn't he get tired of it? Well, that doesn't matter."

"Okay, and…" His smiled disappeared and turned into a serious look. "What's on my head?"

She looked up and giggled. "Oh, that's just my pet, Smike."

Ryan grabbed Smike. "Lets see what he look-Ah!" Ryan was surprised that Smike was a white mouse.

"You know we dogs eat these things, right."Smike did a squeaky laugh.

He handed the mouse to her.

"He's a mouse."

"I know."

"And your owner's a cat."

"I know."

"Doesn't he get tempted?"

"He has a pet frog, so, no." They both snapped their heads to the swamp when someone called Alue's name.

"Who's that?"

"That's my owner. Probably got his bait stuck again."

As she headed for the water, Ryan said, "Wait! Will I see you again?"

"Of course you will. If you just drop by again." And with that, she swam away from him.

"_Alue. Alue the Golden Retriever. Dang, she's pretty. Better get back to Sonic. He's probably wondering where I have been."_


	6. The Wrong Dog

Chapter Six: The Wrong Dog

Ryan was still running back home when someone tripped him, sending him flying in the air. He looked back and saw someone standing over him.

"You're coming with me!" it said.

"Huh?" Without any warning, the person put a bag over his head and everything went black.

A few minutes later…

Ryan woke up with a black dog staring at him in his face.

"AHHHH!""AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the dog screamed. "Please, don't hurt me! I'm innocent!"

"Drama queen." another dog said.

"You're the biggest drama queen in the world!" a third dog said.

Ryan sat up and could see clearly that he was in a room and was surrounded by three Doberman Pinschers.

Two of them were black. One male, one female. They both looked the same, but the female Doberman had brown down from the muzzle to her backside. He also noticed that she had a silver bolt in her left ear. The male Doberman had two brown marks on his chest (like all Doberman have) and plus, he was shaking, had his ears bent, and had his stub tail pressed down on his backside. Also, his eyes were purple besides the brown which the female had. The last Doberman was brown. All brown. His fur was a light brown color and his brown markings (which black Doberman have the brown marking) were lighter. He had dark brown eyes and had a small cut in his ear.

"Who are you guys?" Ryan asked."None of your business, thief." she said.

"Thief? What do you mean? I didn't steal anything?""Save the questions for the commander." the brown dog said.

"Who's the commander?"

"You're quite nosy."

"Like you?" she teased him.

He turned his head to her and growled. "Will you stop it!"

"Well, it's true. You might be a deaf dog, but you're also nosy."

"I am not deaf!"

"Then how come you're deaf in your right ear." the other Doberman said and then quivered with fear when he looked at him.

"He has a point." she said. Without any warning, the brown dog jumped on her and they both started fighting.

Ryan turned to the shaky dog and asked, "Does this happen all the time?"

"Only on a certain time."All of that barking and yelping drew a specific white in the room. She grabbed the black dog away by the scruff of her neck.

"Would you two knock it off!"

"Well, it wouldn't happened if Lucky wouldn't have started it. He's always the troublemaker."

"Watch it." he growled.

The bat sighed. "Rihanna. Lucky. Why must you always bicker and argue all the time?"

"She's just so annoying, Rouge."

"Now, you two need to stop this nonsense or else…""Okay." they both said.

Rouge gaze went over to Ryan and smiled. "What?" he asked.

"Well, well, well. It seems that you really look like your owner, Big Blue.""Big Blue?""It's what's she nicknames Sonic." the black dog whispered.

"I could have told him myself, Toby."

"Okay, who are you and where am I?""I'm Rouge and you're in G.U.N.""G.U.N.?""Guardians United of Nations." Rihanna explained.

"And I'm here for what?""You'll just find out. Come on, boy." Rouge said.

Ryan followed her as he said. "Hey, I have a name. It's Ryan.""I know.""You do?""Hmm-hmm."

As they came up to a bigger room where other G.U.N. soldiers were surrounding it. Ryan stopped as he saw someone came up to him.

"You must be the G.U.N. commander." Ryan said.

"Exactly."

"Okay, I got a question. What the heck am I doing here?"

"One of the Chaos Emeralds were stolen last night from here and our security cameras saw you breaking in."

"Huh?"

"Must have hit his head on a rock." He mumbled under his breath. "Show him the video."

As they played the video, it showed a husky punching the glass that the red Chaos Emerald was in and broke the glass. The dog turned to the camera and crushed it by snapping its jaws on it. The video stopped and Ryan perked up a smile on his face.

"Okay, that was not me! First of all, those eyes were too red to be mine and second, I would NEVER do something like that!"

"They always deny it.""I'm not denying anything! Honest!""Maybe we'll just have to get it out of him." one of the soldiers said.

"Good idea." the commander agreed.

Ryan looked around and said, "I'm outta here!"He jumped up and ran straight for the door.

"Activate all robots!" he commanded.

Ryan was running until he stopped when he saw a pack of flying robots coming towards him. He was about to turn back when Lucky and Rihanna blocked his path and growled at him. He looked back and forth. Which was worst: robots or dogs? Both, of course!

"Hey!" whispered someone. Ryan looked up and saw an open vent. "Jump up!"

"What?"

"You wanna live or die?"

"Live."

"Then jump up on the count of three, man!"As he started counting, the dogs and robots came closer.. "One…two…THREE! JUMP!"

Ryan jumped up and crawled in the vent. When Rihanna and Lucky saw the robots coming for them, they tried to stop, but it was too late.

**BOOM!**

They all came in to see smashed robots and two burnt dogs.

"He got away!" Rouge asked. Both of them nodded.

"Everyone," the commander said, "search throughout the city and find that dog!"

Sorry if I didn't say the meaning for G.U.N.


	7. Running Away

Chapter Seven: Running Away

Ryan crawled out of the vent and found himself on the other side of Central City.

"Thanks." he said scratching behind his head.

"No problem."He looked up and saw that Afghan Hound mix sitting in front of him.

"How did you know that I was in trouble?"

"Hey, man. I was making my way over there when I saw G.U.N. soldier carrying you in the building. So, I climbed into the vent and saw what they were talking about. When you ran away, I decided to help you out, dawg. To get away from Rihanna and Lucky."

"You know them?"

"Hey, did you not know that I was Rouge's dog too?"

"No, she didn't mention anything about you."

"Oh."

"Say, why didn't that other Doberman chase me?"

"Toby? He too afraid to. He's afraid of just about anything. Except for Rouge and me and her dogs. But whatever you do, don't wear a gem on you or else he'll bite you."

"Why?"

"Cuz whenever he sees a gem, his teeth turn into iron and will eat it. And I tell you, he bit Rouge with those teeth and it was not pretty afterwards."

"I won't try it."

Mutt looked around the corner and saw soldiers searching around for Ryan."Ya'll gotta go."

"Why?"

"Cuz if they catch you, you'll be in the doghouse for good. You gotta run away."

"What! No! I'm not doing that. Sonic's probably still wondering where I am."

"I'll tell him."

"You'll what?"

"I'll tell him that you're gone."

"You will?"

"I will."

"What's your name anyway?"

"Mutt's the name."Ryan and Mutt slapped their hands together.

"Thanks, Mutt! You're the best!"

"No problem, Ryan."

Ryan took off in a hurry and ran off somewhere.


	8. A Reveal and Discovery

Chapter Eight: A Reveal and Discovery

Sonic was waiting on his roof for Ryan to come home, but he didn't show up.

"_Where is he? He just said that he was gonna go somewhere and be back as soon as possible, but he's gone longer than I thought. Maybe he just needed his own space."_

Sonic's eyes shot open when he heard a sound._ "What's that noise? It's getting closer to me. And is that…humming? Someone humming?"He looked down and saw Mutt walking over to his house. And that humming noise was coming from him. Indeed it was him. He always hum and do spins or slides or even any of that nonsense that he would do like he was dancing._

"Mutt!" Sonic called him. Mutt looked up and smiled.

"Sonic! My bond!"He jumped down and walked up to the Afghan Hound dog mix.

"What are you doing over here?"

"I'm here to send you a message from yo doggy-o!"

"Who?"

"Your dog, Ryan! Hello? He said that he was…" Mutt's expression turned into a nervous look.

"Oh, no. I know that face. Where is he?"

"Lets just put it this way. He was accused of doing something that he didn't and he was forced to commit that he did it even though he said that he didn't."

"And?"

"And now the police and G.U.N. are looking for him and he's nowhere to be seen and he…Woof! Woof!"

"What?"

"Woof! Woof!"

"I can't understand your barking."

"HE RAN AWAY AND I TOLD HIM TO! So, we good? Sonic? Sonic?"

He waved his hand in his face."Sonic? Hello?" Sonic grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"YELP!"

"You told him to and now he's out there somewhere!"

"Listen, it was for his own good. If you let me go, I'll show you what he didn't do."

Sonic let him go which he scrambled to his feet and gave him the video tape and played it on the TV Sonic had inside. After watching the video, Sonic put his hand on his forehead.

"Now, why on earth would he do that? I know he would never do that, but it- Mutt, rewind that video."As Mutt rewind it, Sonic told him to stop which showed the dog who was about to throw his fist to the glass.

"Something's different about Ryan."

"What's so different about him? He's got the breed, the ears, snout, and the speed, dawg."

Sonic finally got it and said, "Oh, really? When did he ever had a curled tail?"

"Oh, yeah, he had a…" His ears and smile dropped down. "Now, that I think of it, did he had a tail that was long, but it didn't curl?"Sonic nodded.

"Then if that's not Ryan then maybe it's that Samoyed. Not that dog was black. I'm getting confused."

"What Samoyed dog?"

"Oh, this dog that joined Eggman's side. He's white, but not as fluffy as other Samoyeds ."

"Did he had a black scar down his left eye?"

"Yep, but it's not that bad."

"Oh, no! That means-" Without finishing his sentence, he took off leaving the mutt stranded there.


	9. The Face Off

Chapter Nine: The Face Off

It was nighttime when Ryan was running from a bunch of robots sent out by G.U.N. They started firing at the husky, but he dodged them. He jumped up and landed on one of them. One of the nearby robots aimed at the dog and fired, but ended up missing Ryan and shot the other robot. He continued to do that to the others until there was one left which shot itself when Ryan jumped off.

"Phew! I think that did it."

His ears perked up when he saw a large robot flying towards him. Ryan bolted forward to it and knocked off one of its arms and crawled inside of it. The robot shot itself a couple times to shoot Ryan until it stopped and staggered a little bit. As he tapped on the robot on the head, it shot itself on more time before falling down and exploding. Ryan walked away without a single scratch on him.

"Now, that was a fun ride. Too bad it had to end so quickly."He froze when a sudden light appeared from the destroyed robot. He looked back and saw what he couldn't believe with his own eyes. A husky. A black husky that had red stripes on his legs, arms, head, and in the middle of his curled tail.

It smirked at him and said in a dark voice(similar to Shadow's), "Well, it's a pleasant surprise to finally meet you, Ryan the Husky, and I do gotta say, we do look alike."Ryan hesitated for a minute and noticed something in the other dog's hand. It was sparkly and green.

"Wait a second! Is that a Gypsy Emerald?""Indeed, it is.""Where did you get that from?" he said, sounding angry.

"I simply got it from the Central City along with the Chaos Emerald."A growl began to rise in Ryan's throat. "So, you were the one I saw on the tape! Thinking that it was me, but it was you all along. And I betcha Eggman did this."The dog's crimson eyes flashed at Ryan. "Actually, he's working with a white dog, now."

"_A white dog? Sky couldn't be working for Eggman and Bolt's against Eggman and would kill him in an instant heartbeat. Nobody else is a white dog and an evil genius except for…Nanook! Of course! He's always looking for someone to help him destroy me."_

"Well, now I know that you're one of the bad guys, I'm taking you down!"As he charged for the dog, the black dog vanished as he Ryan came close to him. Ryan looked confused and saw the dog standing on top of a building.

"_Now, that's just weird, but I was only warming up."_He ran up the building and jumped on the dog, but only landed his face on the ground. He looked over and saw the dog on the other side.

"Hey! You're pretty fast for your kind, but lets see you try to beat me at a race, huh?"

As soon as Ryan took off, the other dog bolted after him. At the speed of sound, both huskies came racing down the street.

"_Whoa! He's fast as me!""But that won't last that long."_

The dog disappeared in midair which shocked the blue dog. As he turned to his other side, **POW!**

Ryan went flying backwards and landed on the ground. As soon as he got up, **POW! **Another fist contact his face. Ryan collapsed and saw the black husky come up to him.

"H-How are you doing that, you mongrel ? It's that Gypsy Emerald, isn't it?"

"I don't know, but lets find out."

He teleported and was now on top of a lamppost.

"Lucky guess and the name's not Mongrel. I am Dark! Dark the Alaskan Husky! And I am the Ultimate Dog that's ever lived!"As Ryan ran up another building, Dark followed after him. As Ryan got to the top, he stopped and looked around for the dog.

"Where are you? Come on out, you coward!" he growled.

"Oh, I'm right behind you and I am no coward."As he swung his head around, Dark jumped in the air and kicked Ryan in the face. The cobalt husky was about to go flying off the edge, but manage to grabbed the edge and was now hanging on for his life.

"_I think I had a nightmare about this once." _

_Dark came over and stomped on his hand. Ryan yelped and took it off. As Dark pressed down on his hand, he said, "Any last words before you go down, Ryan?""Yeah. I'm not going down alone." Dark raised his eyebrow. "You are, too!"Ryan swung his legs up and knocked Dark off along with him. The two went falling down until they hit the ground and knocked the wind out of both of them._


	10. A Friend in Need

Chapter Ten: A Friend in Need

After getting the lights beaten out of him, Ryan woke up and found himself lying on the ground. He got up on all fours and did little yelps as he walked a few steps. He noticed a crack in the ground and turned to see the dog unconscious on the ground. Ryan limped over to it and sniffed him. Without any warning, Dark lunged at him with his teeth, but Ryan jumped back. He wanted to fight back, but his front leg was hurting badly. As Dark brushed the fur of his head back, he felt a crack in his skull and growled at him.

"You're gonna pay for that, mutt!"

As he closed his eyes and waited for the impact, he heard a punching sound.

He opened one eye and then the other to see Shadow the Hedgehog in front of him. Shadow had just happened to jump in the fight and kicked the dog in the chest. Dark got up and looked at the person who kicked him and froze. After a few seconds of hesitation, he pinned his ears down and let out a soft growl which was inaudible to hear.

"Stop growling at me and scram, dog!" Shadow commanded.

Dark stopped, turned away, and took off in the other direction.

Shadow watched him until he disappeared into the woods then turned his gaze to Ryan.

Ryan flattened his ears down and said, "You again? I thought you said you disliked dogs like me."

"I didn't say that. I said that I wouldn't waste my time with mutts like you."

"But why did you? Why did you defended me?"No answer.

"Well?"

He placed his hand on his forehead and said, "Nothing, it's just a reaction."He picked me up and took me out of Central City.

He didn't say anything to the ebony hedgehog, but just kept on wondering._ "Why did he protect me? Was it something that Dark had to do about it? Who knows."_

Shadow stopped when he saw Sonic running towards them and then stopping. Ryan jumped out of Shadow's arms and limped over to Sonic. To his reaction, Sonic rubbed the dog's head.

"Ryan! I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been? And your arm? It's bruised. Are you okay?"

"Sonic, I'm fine. Shadow, here, was just helping."

Sonic turned to Shadow. "You helped him?"

"It was nothing."

Ryan jumped in the conversation. "Nothing? You just saved me from getting mauled by that husky that was pretending to be me."

Sonic turned back to Shadow. "Since when have you 'wasted' your time on him?"

"Let me be, Faker." Shadow said before zooming away.

Ryan looked up at Sonic. "Your nickname's Faker? I wished I had a cool nickname like that."

He looked down and smiled at him. He picked him up and said, "You aren't that heavy than I thought."

"Hey, I'm only 37 pounds. Not that much."

"Heh heh."

"You know what."

"What?"

"I kinda like Shadow."


	11. Facing Eggman and Nanook

Chapter Eleven: Facing Eggman and Nanook

Ryan woke up one morning and headed out the door and ran into the sky blue golden retriever named Alue.

"Alue! Um, hey. Whatcha doing here?"

"I just came over to see you. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's fine."

"I heard what happened."

"Oh, no. Please, I swear. I didn't do it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what I did. On the video. Please don't turn me in."

"I'm not. I was gonna say that I heard that you were attacked by that black imposter of you."

"What?"

"That black husky that stole the Chaos Emerald. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Him. Wait! Who told you?"The white mouse appeared behind from her head.

"Smike saw it when he was getting my welder from the store."

"Your what?"

"My welder. See?" She showed it to him.

"Why do you have that?"

"I carry it with me for heating metals together or for attacking."

"Yeah, like it's gonna do anything." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

As he turned and started walking away from her, she hollered, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna show Nanook what for!"

She caught up next to him. "Then in that case, I'm coming with you."

"No, Alue. I can do this myself and plus, I don't think your tomboyish action will do any good."

She raised her eyebrow. "Are you saying this tomboy can't fight."

"Kinda."

"Well, you haven't seen me yet."

"Fine, you can tag along."

"Yes! Smike! Finally, an adventure that will have some good fighting in it."

"Squeak! Squeak!"

_"Oh, brother!"_

Meanwhile at Eggman's base…

Nanook was pacing around angrily in front of Dark.

"I can't believe it! You let that foolish dog get away! I ordered you to go out there and destroy him! Now, give one good reason why not to send you back where you came from!"A moment of silence rose in the room.

"It was him." Dark finally said.

"Who?""That black hedgehog. He stopped me from destroying the blue mutt, but he reminded me of something."

"Really? Tell me then."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…I just don't have it yet."

"Okay, a little bit more time then, huh?"All of the suddenly, a bunch of alarms went off.

"You stay here. I'll be back."Nanook ran off and went up to Eggman.

"What's the problem, now?""Them!"He followed his finger which pointed to Ryan and Alue.

"What! That blue mutt and…who's that?"

"Alue. She's that lazy cat's dog, but it looks like they came to the right place at the wrong time. Hand me the microphone, Nanook."

He handed him the microphone.

"Ahem. Ryan! Alue! It's such a special surprise to see you here! Have you met my new friend, Dr. Nanook?"

"We met him alright." Ryan said with a small growl.

"You have? Splendid! Cause I didn't want to waste my breath over you two. Ryan, I assume you're still exhausted after that fight with Dark?"

"Kind of."

"Then I hope you'll be wiped out after we send out these robots and I hope your blonde retriever friend can be useful for once in a while." He pressed the button and a whole bunch of robots came out.

"I'm a golden retriever for your information, Buster!" Ryan can tell that she was also getting mad.

"Well, it's too bad that your outnumbered already and that your owners didn't come and help you. Especially you, Alue! Your owner is too fat and lazy to come and fight. He probably always left you to fight because he wanted to get away from YOU!"

That did it! Alue was growling loudly and pulled out her welder and set it to 'Max Extreme'. Smike jumped off of her and ran behind Ryan's ear. Even Ryan started backing away from her. Alue charged for the pack of robot and blew them up by setting them on fire. The burning ones landed on the others which blew them up too. After they were all destroyed, she stood in the rubble of the destroyed robots and was panting loudly and angrily. The brave hero was shocked to see the action that she did and came up to her.

"Oh, my gosh! That was incredible! I'll never doubt you again."She seemed to calm down and smiled at him.

"Thanks. Okay, here's the game plan. You'll go after Egghead and Numskull while I'll go after Dark."

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't. I know what's wrong with him. I can do it."

He sighed. "Fine, but make sure you come back in one piece."A twinkle sparkled in her eye and they both took off in different directions.

What crazy idea does Alue have in mind? Can Ryan stop the evil Eggman and Nanook? Find out in the next chapter.


	12. Cheat the Unknown

Chapter Twelve: Cheat the Unknown

Alue broke into the lab and turned on the computer which showed that it was left off where Nanook and Eggman left it at. She sat in the chair and started mumbling to herself.

"Now, lets see what's up with the black husky. Lets scroll down so I don't have to see this junk…hmm. Demon Dog? Think we should check it out, Smike?"

"Squeak. Squeak."

"You're right. We should check it out." She took her time reading the passage and then afterwards, she cocked her head to the side.

"_Oh, I get it. No wonder he's all upset."_

"You shouldn't be in the master's room."She snapped her head around and saw the black husky standing at the mouth of the doorway and walked slowly up to her in no friendly way.

She started edging to the computer and brainstormed an idea.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I'm in hereand trespassing on your property, but I know your fear."He stopped.

"Yeah, I know your fear. It's not Ryan, Eggman and Nanook, or Shadow. It's the unknown. Every since you were created and saw Eggman's great grandfather, you were startled and defended yourself. You weren't adjusted to your new surroundings yet and you flipped out. I mean, I was afraid of the unknown as a puppy, but when Big saved me from drowning in the swamp, I felt that there's no need to be afraid of everything. It just takes some time and it looks like you need to cheat the unknown. It's means to conquer that fear and shake it off."

She heard an explosion noise.

"Now, will you excuse me, but I gotta go help someone out."

As she was about to leave the room, she added, "Oh, and plus, Eggman and Nanook are not your masters…" She left without finishing her sentence.

The stranded dog sat their looking stupidly at the floor.

"_Cheat the unknown?"_


	13. The Final Showdown

Chapter Thirteen: The Final Showdown

Dodge after dodge, an exhausted Ryan was getting tired of dodging the missile coming at him.

"Getting tired already?""Ready to give up?" Nanook asked.

"Never."More missiles came at him. One was about to strike at him when a welder knocked it out of the way and

destroyed the others. All eyes turned to Alue.

"What did I miss?""Nothing, you're right on time."

"Well, if it isn't the twisted retriever. I wish I could send out robots right now to destroy you, but you destroyed all of them." Eggman said.

"Well, you should have never brought your toys out in the first place.""At least we didn't bring out the Egg Smasher." Nanook said.

"Egg Smasher?" both dogs questioned.

All of the sudden, a huge, purple robot jumped in front of them. For its arms, it had giant hammers.

"Now this guy looks like fun to play with." Alue said, spinning the welder in her hand. "But too bad it has to end quickly."

"Don't get too comfortable, Alue. This looks like a tough one."

"We'll try anyway, Ryan."

As soon as a hammer swung in their direction, they both moved quickly and leaped forward to it, but it smacked both of them.

"Ha ha ha! You'll never defeat the Egg Smasher, you puny mutt!" Eggman jeered.

"But seriously. Why do you name your stuff beginning with 'Egg'? I mean, really, it sounds lame."

Eggman shot him a dirty look and turned back to his show.

As Alue was about to cut its arm off with her welder, but it smacked it out of her hand and it went flying into the air. She turned her head back around just in time to see a hammer coming down on her and was too scared to move.

As she closed her eyes and waited for the impact to happen, she heard a banging noise above her and the robot's hammer fell down in front of her. She looked over to see her blue hero next to her, but instead to her surprise was none other than Dark!

"Dark? But why?""Hmph!"

Eggman and Nanook were shocked as her.

Nanook growled, "You fool! Why did you do that! You are on our side, remember!""Not anymore. You tricked me by saying that I'm your master, even though Eggman looks like his grandfather. But I've been running away from the world for so long, I'm finally not afraid anymore. And plus, I already figured out who my real master is."

"He has chosen his path.""And he WILL die!" Eggman shouted.

Ryan came between them and said to Alue, "You sit this one out. Me and Dark can handle it here."

She nodded in response. Ryan turned to Dark.

"You ready?""Always ready."Both dogs sped up to the robot and ran all over it in different directions to confuse the robot. After it was all dizzy and everything, both of them nodded and headed for it. By jumping in mid air, they grabbed each other's arms and started spinning into one, big ball.

_**BOOM!**_


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ryan was walking along side with Dark.

"I can't believe that you changed your mind and helped me out."

"Heh heh."

"But what changed your mind?"

"Alue just gave me a quick tip saying that I needed to cheat the world."

"Alue. She does knows what she's doing and does it right too. But know that you quit Eggman and Nanook, whatcha gonna do now? You don't know where your going and you have no home."

"Yes, I do."

Ryan stopped. "Say what now?"

e"I do have a master." He turned to his left. "And here he comes now."Ryan turned to his left and jumped backwards.

Shadow!

Ryan dropped on all fours and pinned his ears down and started growling, but stopped when Dark put his hand on his shoulder. He walked up to the ebony hedgehog.

"Shadow, right?""You're that dog I've seen last night.""I know. And you're that black hedgehog who stopped me."Ryan walked up to him and said to Shadow, "Shadow, this here is Dark. Dark the Husky. And he was about to come home with until you came around…and…um, I…"

"Yes." Shadow said as he pulled Dark's ears lightly.

"Yes what?"

"I'll take him off of your back. After all, he is pretty fast…like me."

_"So what? _Gee, I didn't know that you were into dogs, but thanks, Shads!"

Dark scowled at me and said, "Watch it, mutt. You never call Shadow 'Shads.'"

Shadow smiled. "You tell him, Dark."He watched them both walk away in the sunset.

"_Even though I wanted to say something back, but I just think it's best to shut my mouth up. Dark may not be a nice dog, but Shadow thinks so and I think he and Dark were made for each other. Speaking of that, I betcha Sonic is searching for me."_


End file.
